A wide range of medical procedures involve placing objects, such as sensors, tubes, catheters, dispensing devices, and implants, within the body. Real-time imaging methods are often used to assist doctors in visualizing the object and its surroundings during these procedures. In most situations, however, real-time three-dimensional imaging is not possible or desirable. Instead, systems for obtaining real-time spatial coordinates of the internal object are often utilized. In these systems compensation for effects of respiration may be required.
U.S. Patent Application 2009/0030307, to Govari et al., whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a method for position tracking that includes placing an internal reference probe in a reference location within a heart of a subject, and collecting and processing location coordinates of the probe during one or more respiratory cycles so as to define a range of the location coordinates corresponding to the reference location.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,711,429, to Gilboa et al., whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a system and method of displaying at least one point-of-interest of a body during an intra-body medical procedure. The display may be affected by monitoring and displaying the catheter's location throughout a respiratory cycle and also averaging its location over at least one respiratory cycle.
US Patent Application 2009/0182224, to Shmarak et al., whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes apparatus for generating an organ timing signal relating to an inspected organ within the body of a patient. The disclosure refers to reconstructing a respiratory trajectory.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.